Break the Cycle
by dustytiger
Summary: What happened after the elevator door closed on DiNozzo and Keates at the end of of "Parental Guidence?" Just a naughty fun idea, M for a reason. New pairing be kind.


Title: Break the Cycle  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: M for adult fun you are warned.  
>Disclaimer: I STILL don't own NCIS it belongs to it's network, creators, writers and actors and actresses who make the show happen weekly. I am still a poor barista and unmotivated direct sales consultant and artisan I gain nothing from having a bit of fun with these characters other than fuzzies.<br>Summary: What happened after the elevator door closed on DiNozzo and Keates at the end of of "Parental Guidence?" Just a naughty fun idea.  
>Notes: As much as I heart Tony and Ziva I loved the burning chemistry between Tony and the lovely Keates so I just ran with it. If you're not cool with the pairing or old enough to read or just don't lie a bit of smut skip this, kay? No need for grrs just happies. Kind words make for happy writers and that means more happy fic so it's win win, right?<br>The title of this fic is taken from a song from You+Me a side project of amazing folk music from Dallas Green and Pink if you want to check it out. I also don't own the stanza from the song.

* * *

><p><em>"Tell me the words, You long to hear, And I'll sing them loud and clear, Let me heal the wounds you've held on to for all these years, Break the cycle, Break the chains, Cause love is louder than all your pain" (You+Me Break the Cycle)<em>

As the elevator door closed and DiNozzo playfully kicked Keates he knew she wouldn't let this go, but he hadn't expected her next move. She hit the button to stop the elevator and pushed him up against the wall in a fervours kiss. He didn't fight it, it had been too long since those lips had been on his and he planned to savour every moment of the embrace. He had a lot of memories in this elevator but this moment was quickly becoming his favourite.

She pulled away from him. "How sure are you that you want to be Bruce Wayne tonight, Spider?" she asked him playing with his bow tie.

"I can't bail on Abby she's been planning this for months," he explained.

"Who exactly is Abby?"

"You'll love her, she's a coworker and friend."

"Like we were?" she challenged, starting the machine again.

"Um, no she's hot and kinky but if I tried anything Gibbs would shoot me and not to kill. He's a sniper he could do it."

She laughed. "I noticed there's no ring on that finger what happened with you and that stuck up chick, Wendy was it?"

"Didn't work out," he explained. "I should have taken the hint when she got me the job in Baltimore."

"Wait, she's the reason you took off without any notice?"

"She accused me of being more than friends and partners with you."

"I hate to break this to you but she wasn't wrong, was she?"

He was now walking her toward his car and she followed him. He had wanted to see where this had gone since she'd heard her voice earlier. Part of him wanted to skip Abby's party and spend the evening alone with Keates but he knew that Abby would never forgive him if he bailed on her at the last minute. McGee already had him on his hit list he didn't need to be added to Abby's and likely Gibbs' as well.

"When neither of us was dating someone that's all we were as I recall. I maybe a lot of things but a cheater's never been one of them," he reminded her looking at her hoping she'd get into the car.

She slid inside the vehicle."I know that about you." She squeezed his hand as he started the car. "You also told me you were going to be a one marriage man."

"Since that hasn't happened yet I still plan to be. Wendy was the one who called things off, I had a couple who got away but so far no one's tamed this DiNozzo."

She laughed. "That would take a very unique woman. Where are we going I thought you had a party to attend?"

"I do I thought you might come with me I can think of a few places you can get a last minute costume."

"Anthony DiNozzo I am not dressing as your naughty school girl again!"

He laughed. "I was thinking you could be my Bond girl. I can think of a few costumes who will make that school girl look like the best girl in the room."

"If you think I'm parading around in bikini without a beach under toe Spider you've got another thing coming! Besides,I thought you were Bruce Wayne."

"I could pull off double oh seven," he told her. "It's Bond- James Bond." He told her in his best Connery voice.

She laughed. "Your side kick is going to murder you."

"He's known me long enough to know he should know better than to trust me. Besides I had a bet going that I could get McGoo to wear tights and a dress as sidekick. Abby owes me some of her homemade massage oils."

"Was there someone special you were going to use them on?"

"There is now."

"You're never gonna change Spider."

"Would you want me to, Keates?"

"Not really we've had a lot of fun together, Tony."

"We can again," he assured her.

"Maybe, but first you need to tell me who keeps rolling around in your head."

He stopped the car and pulled over. "Another partner, someone I had no business being with. I still don't know when it happened everyone else could see it but us, until it was too late and she needed to leave."

"Where is she now?"

"Isreal."

"Shit, you really know how to drive a woman away," she laughed, nervously.

"She went home, I couldn't stay, and she won't come back. How about you, I can't believe for a second that you've been celibate since we parted ways."

She nodded. "There's been a few but none of them were like you."

"Why didn't you tell me that then?"

"I didn't know I had to see what a real turd was before I knew what I wanted and by then I didn't know where to find you."

He kissed her cheek softly. "I should have tried to find you but we both made it clear what we wanted from each other."

"That was a long time ago."

"Let's get you into something sexy and then I can show you off to the people who matter most to me. No more pretending, we've had enough time to play it's time we both know what we want."

"I'd like that Tony, you're sure your friend won't be mad?"

"I texted her and she told me the more the merrier. You're sure I can't get you in that amazing white bikini?" he asked her.

She shook her head and smiled. "Not in public, Spider, besides your bond is Brosnan not Connery."

"That's fair, so we get you something black and skimpy and cigar and you can be my Xenia Onatopp."

"That seem fitting and I might have just the dress, hang a left here and my apartment is a few blocks away."

"All right."

She gave him the directions but made him stay in the car as she changed. When she got back to the car his eye grew wide, he wondered how she happened to own something so perfect especially since he never thought she'd agree to this costume idea.

"Jesus Spider, when was the last time you saw a woman?" she asked getting back into the car.

He laughed. "I have no issue with quantity my problem is with quality."

She took his hand and squeezed it silently agreeing with him. He drove to Abby's which was oddly not that far from her apartment. When she answered the door she was dressed as a witch and she lit up seeing that he'd brought someone. Her eyes fell to his hand which seemed all too comfortable on her hip.

"What are you two supposed to be?" she giggled.

"James Bond and one of his many femme fatals, Xenia Onatopp," Keates told her.

"I get it now! Great costume but I hate to tell you that you're a close second for best couple's costume."

"I saw Bishop before we left she deserves it. Who knew, right?" DiNozzo asked.

"Damn straight. But seriously you two look amazing, although McGee is coming over and he looks le pissed."

"Tony you said you were going to go as batman," McGee complained.

"I wanted to but then someone pointed out I looked like James Bond, you can't beat Bond McGoo especially when you have a hot bond girl on your arm."

"I should have known you were going to do this."

"You make a good Robin," Keates told him with a smile.

"Thank you, I think." His phone began to ring and he scurried away.

Keates looked at DiNozzo confused. "He's got the long distance thing going on right now so we let him get away with it even at parties."

They enjoyed the evening at Abby's and Keates got to meet the rest of the team, most of them seemed surprised to see Tony with a date. As much as he had dated in the past it was almost unheard of for him to introduce them to her and he'd brought this woman they had only met earlier to a party where everyone was. This was something different.

The couple was glad that the party was tame and didn't run too late, or end up at a bar, there was only one other place they wanted to end up together that night. Tony went to drop Keates off not exactly surprised that she had invited him up. He followed her up to her apartment. The second she closed and locked the door her lips were all over his. He pulled her close, a lot of memories flooding back. He moved to start suckling on her neck. She moaned softly then pulled him into her bedroom. By the time they got there she had gotten off his bow tie and shirt, and he had made quick work of her shirt as well. He growled at the lacy purple bra she wore.

"See something you like?" she challenged.

"You already know that answer," he reminded her, going to unhook her bra.

"Not so fast. Things are going to change this time." She unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. "Well, someone is eager."

"It's my natural reaction to you," he told her then whispering in her ear. "Zoe."

She shuddered. "That's not going to work Tony. I know what I want."

"And I know what I want."

She pushed him onto the bed, and he groaned loudly as she pulled his pants and boxers down together, glad he didn't fight it. She slipped out of her own pants as well. She heard Tony making a soft growling squeaky sound and knew she had accomplished what she wanted. She slipped her panties off of her hips as he stared lustfully at her and positioned herself above him.

"We need…" he tried to reason before all reason left him.

"Covered," she assured him lowering herself around him.

He moaned loudly, the sound was almost primal and exactly what she'd wanted to hear. It took her a moment to adjust, it had been too long since she had been with this man. Her nerve endings tingled already knowing what to expect from this encounter. She rested a hand on his chest as she began to slowly rock back and forth allowing guttural moans to escape her own throat in time with his. She was close when she felt him explode, shocked but glad when his fingers took over allowing her own sweet release.

"Shit Spider, since when do you do that?" she asked him rolling away from him, although his fingers were still busy.

"Well fuck Keates it's been a long time since you've done that. I'm not used to a woman riding me like that, give me a minute or two and we'll do this my way."

One hand was working her clit, while the other finally unclasped her bra. He moved his mouth to take one of her breast into his mouth and she screamed out softly not trusting that the walls in apartment were sturdy. He continued to do what he was doing, but added another finger into the mix. His mouth was on her nipple and he knew she was close, but allowed only the finger on her clit to do its work. She moaned softly, her head rolling back in the throes of an orgasm. Before she could fall from the beautiful high, he pushed himself into her not letting her fully recover.

"Now that's what I remember," she told him getting into a rhythm.

"You can't do that to a man after so long and expect him not to react," he groaned, careful to keep himself from falling fully on top of her showing off his biceps as he held himself up.

"You've been working out," she told him before her eyes slipped shut letting herself enjoy the bliss of this encounter knowing he would take care of her.

He kissed her softly before he too got caught up in the moment. He was determined to ride her orgasm this time despite her cries of pleasure. It had been too long since had been with someone who knew him so well. She knew exactly what he liked, and what he might want. For a moment he felt like the younger self who had had so many moments like this with her, but he knew he'd grown since then and seconds after she came down from her high the look on her face proved things had changed.

"Tonee," she whined at him while he still balanced above her pumping in and out of her. "God that's good, so good."

"I know, baby, I know," he groaned.

The two of them fell silent allowing themselves to enjoy the moment of pure bliss. As familiar as it was it was also thrilling. There was something exciting about the encounter something that didn't feel like it had been with anyone else after her. He moaned softy hearing her breath hitch, and he allowed himself to let go, hoping she would do the same. It surprised them both as they rode one last climax together. He moved so not to rest on her but she quickly curled into him.

"This is new," he whispered.

"I like it," she told him her eyes already feeling droopy.

"I'll be here when you wake up," he told her.

"I know, Spider."

He chuckled. "Don't call me that like this- Zoe."

She nodded. "Tony I'm scared."

"I am too. Is that normal?"

"I don't know, I think so."

"We'll learn together," he promised.

"I'd like that."

"I'm tired."

"Me too."

He kissed her forehead and began to drift off to sleep. She also let herself fall into sleep, feeling safe for the first time in a long time. All the time they lost didn't seem to matter anymore. They had found each other again and they were going to move forward from there together. The time was probably what they had needed to understand they had something real, and the both wanted to build on the relationship.

The next morning DiNozzo woke up and stretched out, remembering he wasn't in his own bed. For a moment he thought Keates had left her own apartment until he had gone, but he soon smelled coffee, eggs and bacon. He got out of the bed, pulling his boxers on but not finding the shirt he'd worn the night before. He went into the kitchen and found the shirt on her. He went up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist playfully.

"I forgot how good you look in my clothes," he told her kissing the back of her neck.

She shivered at the sensation. "You're never going to change, are you?"

"Doubtful it's in my genes but I've told you that before." He took the pan she had on the stove and moved it from the burner.

"Really, Tony?" she asked turning in his arms to face him.

He nodded then kissed her softy. She wrapped her arms around him wanting it just as much he did. He began to unbutton her shirt taking her breast into his mouth. She moaned loudly as he pulled her panties down as he nipped at the soft skin of her other breast. She pulled off the boxers he wore glad to see he was very ready for her. She had almost expected this to end up with her against the counter, but instead he lifted her easily into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and cried out as she settled into him.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah, I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

He moved his hands to her ass to steady them and she squealed with delight and began to buck toward him. She was amazed by his strength, he had always been in good shape, but nothing like this, this was amazing. It was hot and raw and real. Neither of them lasted long but it was certainly a good start to the morning. She hoped that they could do this more often. After the encounter she continued making their breakfast while he poured them each a coffee.

"I'm going to need my shirt back so I can go home," he told her as she sat cross legged at the table wearing only the shirt.

She ran her leg up his bare leg. "You want to go home?"

"To get some clean clothes, and maybe a couple of my ratty t-shirts you used to like."

"I guess I can't argue with that. Funny I had to retire the last one a couple weeks ago."

"You kept them?"

She nodded. "I guess I'm sentimental."

He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "I missed you so much. I should have tried harder to find you."

"We both could have but I thought I'd find you married I could never compete with that."

He gently rubbed the inside of her hand with his thumb. "You could have but then maybe we wouldn't have realised what we really needed."

She nodded. "This has gotten very real, very quickly."

"I know I can back off if you need me to."

She stood up and kissed him softly. "We've lost too much time." She then sat on his straddling him.

"I'm not as young as I used to."

"That hasn't stopped us yet. With our jobs we're going to have to make the most of it when we're both here."

He laughed. "So you plan on spending as much of our time together outside of work naked?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"Hell no, you're not like most women."

"You wouldn't want me if I was."

He devoured her in another kiss, and they both knew that for the next while this was going to be what their time together was going to be about, and they both wanted nothing more. They had a lot of years to catch up on. They knew that eventually they would need to talk feelings but for the time being it could be on hold while they took time to feel.

The end

Notes: Well friends? What did you think? This is a stand alone if she reoccurs on NCIS perhaps I will write something else, or perhaps I'll go back to some Tony/Ziva goodness. I don't know yet we'll see what my muse gives me. Thank you in advance for any support. hearts and hugz -trista


End file.
